


I Died

by Kaitie



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie contemplates his relationship with Stephanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Died

How could I let this happen? It’s pathetic really… Robbie Rotten, LazyTown villain, heartbroken. It may come as a shock to people that I actually possess a heart, and I don’t blame them. But I do, despite my best efforts.  I learned early on that hoping for love only leads to disappointment. It’s better to just accept the situation and keep away from others. There is nothing but pain to be gained from allowing others access to your heart, so I don’t.

Somehow though, she wormed her way in. Not surprising I guess; I don’t think there is a single person who doesn’t adore her. She’s pretty much the paradigm of love and happiness. Sickening really, but irresistible all the same. I did my best to keep away; I have no time for such ridiculousness. I long ago devoted my life to wreaking havoc, and that pink pixie would only ruin it all. And yet…here we are. __  
  
To be fair, I doubt I was in her plans either. We all assumed she’d end up with the bouncing blue elf. I guess the dark side lured her in though. She didn’t have to be perfect with me; she knew I wouldn’t care. Heh…the way I see it, the less perfect the better. The whole goody two-shoes bit makes me nauseous anyway. I knew that I shouldn’t get involved. I mean, really…where could something like this go? But who could resist… Just being in her presence is intoxicating and the chance to run my fingers through her hair, kiss those perfect lips, explore her body….

But I digress. The point is that it happened. She ruined me. I’ve fallen in love and she’s made me want to be a better person. Too bad she doesn’t feel the same. Not even close, if we’re being honest here. To her I’m just a change of scenery, a dirty secret. Our encounters are just exciting and satisfy her needs, but no one in her life could know. I’m simply her chance to rebel.

Just try to imagine! What would all those uptight prudes that she hangs out with think? I’m sure they’d be horrified, to say the least. That their paragon of virtue could ever slum with the likes of me would be unthinkable. Though it is almost comical to think of Sportafreak’s reaction if he knew all the things that we’ve done. How I’ve been inside his sweet little Stephanie, whispering filthy things in her ear while she begged for more…

But I can’t do it anymore; I just want to be left alone. I’ve been alone, I’m used to it. And I know that it’s better than pathetically pining for someone who will never want you for more than a roll in the hay. If she could just love me, we could make it work. I could change, but she would never risk it. Or couldn’t…I don’t know.

All I can do is wait and hope that she takes mercy on me and lets me go. Because I can’t do it, I can’t end this even though it’s killing me. She’s an angel and my damned soul just can’t turn her away. So I’ll just stay, torn apart by the conflict. Loving her with all of my dark and damaged heart, yet wishing for freedom with all of my being.


End file.
